What Did I Sign Up For?
by JKJOKER
Summary: Asami never signed up for stress, heartache, and pain but that's the price to pay for the beauty of finding love, happiness, and life. Will Korra be the best thing to ever happen to Asami or will a chance encounter result in a lifetime riddled with death and sadness for Asami? Military/CEO AU Korra/Asami Mako/ Iroh Bolin/Opal
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The fall breeze was unusually harsh and with it came a numbing chill. The inescapable wind nipped at the tear-stained cheeks of those gathered in the cemetery. One woman in particular stood out among the rest. She was unfazed by the wind, consumed only by the scene in front of her. A casket, draped in a flag, was perched above a fresh grave. Foreign men worked about the casket; removing the flag with ceremonial tact, but somehow it all seemed so impersonal. The woman thought it a pity to remove the flag; the casket now seemed naked and unworthy of holding her lover. The men folded the flag, handed it to a more familiar face who then presented it to the woman. She accepted it with a heavy heart and wounded eyes. A sad smile graced the lips of the officer; he had known her lover well, almost as well as the woman. The woman returned the smile as she thought of her lover's endeavors. She then proceeded to shake her head at the memories of idiotic and courageous behavior on behalf of her lover. Shots rang out but they were nothing compared to the thumping of the woman's now-tattered heart. Her entire body ached; she knew this was the end of the ceremony and the moment had come to say goodbye. The reality of the situation fell heavily upon the woman's shoulders; for so long she had simply hoped it was an elaborate joke orchestrated by her love. Though she's always knowns better. The woman, cloaked in black, stood her ground in front of the casket even as others cleared the area. Tears well in emerald eyes, falling silently. A young child, no older than five approaches the woman. The child grasps onto the fabric of the woman's skirt and gives a gentle pull. The woman was draw away from her thoughts and looked fondly upon the child. With wisdom beyond her years, the child spoke.

"She's in a better place. She wouldn't want you to cry." Starry sapphires shine brightly. The woman could not help but notice how they were so like her lover's, the curious charm included. The woman clasped they young child's hand. "Be happy, Salami." That stupid nickname had been her lover's favorite. She had hated it so, but know it brought her comfort.

"I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

This will be a Korrasami AU. I want to update frequently but life always gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed this little taste; the actual chapters will be a lot longer. Until next time-

JKJOKER


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Intentions and Bad Execution

Night has fallen on Republic City. The lights light up the sky leaving no room for the stars. The population is a buzz; they are enjoying the best that the urban nightlife has to offer. On the north end of the city a woman scurries about her apartment. She is young, no older than twenty-six, and she is absolutely stunning. Her features are sharp and dangerously alluring as if carved directly from a block of marble. Her eyes mimic the strength and hue of fine emeralds. A light coat of make-up highlights her brilliance; her crimson stained lips are a stark but welcome contrast to her pale, unflawed skin. The goddess stands in front of a full length mirror. She flattens a black dress against her hardly-clad body. The woman frowns. The only thing she has been able to decide on is her undergarments.

"Asami, if you could just pick a dress that would be great." The voice of a bold baritone sounds from behind the woman. A man, perhaps three years older than Asami, lays upon a bed. Boredom burns in his amber eyes. Much like Asami the man is very alluring; height, strength and beauty all seem to be in his favor. "I could have been shit-faced by now if you weren't taking your sweet time", he drawls.

"Shut up, Iroh." Asami rolls her eyes at her childhood friend. "Also you're DD so no drinking for you. I will gladly get fucked up enough for the both of us once I find a dress that I like", Asami contends.

"One-" Iroh holds up one finger, "each of the dresses you've tried on tonight cost more than my rent so there's literally no way they can be considered ugly. Two," Another finger, "you're debating between a little black dress and another little black dress so just pick one. Three, you need to get laid."

"Iroh!" Asami exclaims. The maiden turns to smack her friend but he has already moved out of striking distance. She settles for a glare instead which just causes Iroh to laugh.

"What? Seriously, how long has it been 'Sami? We're just looking out for your welfare," Iroh defends. Sheepish delight spreads over his features as he notices Asami's slight annoyance. Iroh gets off the bed and strolls towards Asami's walk-in closet. He selects a dress he's had his eye on for a while. "Wear this one; it's just sexy enough, not slutty."

"Whatever." Asami begrudged mutters as she removes Iroh's selection for its hanger. "Why are you so interested in my sex life anyway? I thought vaginas scared you or something." Asami smirks at her comment as she slips the dress over her body. The fabric clings to her skin but does not constrain her; it's a perfect fit.

"They don't scare me, they just don't do anything for me is all. And in case you haven't noticed, you get a little high-strung when you aren't getting any." Iroh steps behind Asami. He swiftly clasps the dress and zips it closed. He tilts his head slightly to better appreciate her figure in the mirror. "Plus we may have made bets."

"You made bets!" Asami whirls around, angered by her friend. Iroh maintains a smirk. "Spirits, I can't stand you and Kuvira sometimes." Asami pushes past Iroh and walks to her vanity. She begins collecting various items to put in her clutch.

"Wow, wow, wow; why is Opal considered innocent? She's in on it too," Iroh claims as he crosses his arms over his broad chest. "In my defense, I at least acknowledged your bisexuality and bet that you would go home with a woman. You are a unicorn after all."

"Gee, thanks," Asami sarcastically quips. Asami runs her hand through her hair, making last minute adjustments. Raven locks spill over her bare shoulders. Asami rolls her eyes at the situation before taking a moment to appreciate her appearance in the vanity's mirror. Iroh was absolutely right about her dress; it hugged her beautifully, accentuating her ever-present sex appeal. "We both know I don't even really like guys."

"True but you do it anyway to appease your father," Iroh insists with a frown. "Which I completely don't understand because it's not even like you need his money and he can't fire you either because you are literally the brain behind the company." Iroh's disapproval is apparent, much to Asami's displeasure. She loathes talking about her father.

"We're not talking about this right now," Asami states; her tone is clinical and cold. She grabs the clutch she hastily prepared and beacons Iroh to follow her out of the master bedroom. He follows. "Listen, we both know my relationship with Hiroshi is less than ideal but I don't need to justify myself to you or anyone." The pair descend a spiral staircase that leads into an open-concept entertaining space.

"'Sami," Iroh starts. His tone is soft but Asami doesn't halt. She continues towards the foyer.

"Is the rover fine?" Asami removes a pair of keys from a hook; there are about a dozen others to choose from.

"Yea," Iroh sighs. "Asami, I just want you to be happy. All you do is live under your dad's thumb and I hate seeing you so miserable. When's the last time you took a weekend for yourself, or spent time on the racetrack, or went on a real date?" Iroh embraces Asami from behind. He gives her shoulders a soft squeeze. "You're not happy, love." Asami knows he's right, but there isn't much she can do now to change it.

"Come on, I need a drink."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Nightclubs were always Asami's favorite way to unwind. The darken setting allowed Asami a seductive and alcohol driven escape from the hell that was her day to day schedule. It also wasn't surprising that the people she surrounded herself with had similar tastes, in more ways than one. Sexuality played an essential role in how Asami's friend group operated. Each of them had yet to find "the one" or even something remotely close; for the most part going out was just an excuse to get laid. Tonight was no exception.

As Asami and Iroh enter _Spectrum_ , one of the more premier LGBT dance clubs in the city, they take in their environment. Young and beautiful bodies vibe to the bass of the music as alcohol flows through their veins. Simple inhibitions are clearly lost and it brings a grin to Iroh's face.

"Looks like the crowd is ripe for the picking," Iroh states as he subconsciously licks his lips. Asami rolls her eyes at her long-time friend. He could be quite the pig sometimes.

"I see Opal and Kuv in a booth by the bar. Want to grab a beer before we go sit with them?"

"You're getting something stronger than a beer, but sure."

Iroh leads the way to the crowded bar. He expertly weaves through the crowd, careful to not initiate too much contact unless he likes what he sees. Asami has always admired Iroh's lack of bashfulness when it comes to pursuing what he wants. It wasn't uncommon for Iroh to have multiple lovers in one night. Iroh truly had it all; looks, brains, and an impeccable sex drive. As did Asami, however her status always made things a little trickier. Once Iroh abandoned his military career path to become the owner of an exclusive tea brand, Iroh finally came out of the closet. As his best girlfriend Asami had already know about certain one-night-stands but once Iroh felt like he had no responsibilities he turned into the man he had sealed away for years. Somehow Iroh's business was extremely profitable and funded his luxurious and scandalous lifestyle.

As for Asami, being the CEO of future industries meant she had the money but not the liberty to act however she pleased. Of the three homosexual relationship Asami had allowed herself, two resulted in blackmail that cost her thousands. Granted these relationships occurred years ago, before it was "cool and trendy" to be bisexual, but Asami had learned her lesson: relationships limited her success. Since then Asami had permitted a few one-night-stands here and there but for the most part she mitigated her risk by dancing with strangers.

Reaching the bar was the easy part, the hard part was the shots. Iroh was never one for casual drinking and if he couldn't get smashed he ensured that someone would. Without asking Iroh placed three shots of spirits-knows what in front of Asami. The green-eyed goddess cocks an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious. I don't even know what that is."

"Doesn't matter, Princess. Hurry up and take the shots, we're taking up too much space."

Asami suspiciously eyed the shots, however she did as she was told. Each shot stung worse than the last but the burn was something she craved during rough days at work. A sultry voice rings as Asami nurses the last shot.

"Drink up, Asami. You're going to need as much liquid courage as you can get." The voice belongs to Kuriva, who is easily one Asami's best friends while still being the bane to her existence. The pair had studied together in graduate school and now often worked on design blueprints. Although Kuvira did not work for Future Industries, she was one of the company's best resources when Asami was stumped. Kuvira was Asami's equal in many ways, however she was several times bitchier.

"Fuck off, Kuv. I don't need alcohol to be social."

"Maybe not, but I bet my money on you going home with a woman so I know you need to be drunk for that." This was a perfect example of Kuvira having good-ish intent, but being a bitch about it. Kuvira flags down the bartender before Asami can say something back. "Can I get three special long islands?"

"Aww Kuv you shouldn't have," Iroh chirps in. "I guess one strong drink won't hurt."

"It's not for you, dumbass; these are for Opal, Asami, and I. Like I would ever buy a drink for a man," Kuvira scoffs causing Asami to giggle. At least Kuvira was a bitch to everyone equally.

The bartender didn't take long to mix the drinks. The trio kept a running tab and retreated to the secluded booth where Opal had yet to move from. Opal stood to welcome Iroh then Asami.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight. I was afraid you'd be too busy with that government contract." Opal wraps Asami in a tight hug. Asami finds comfort in the scent and touch of her friend. Although they saw each other almost every three days, it still felt like too little, too seldom for the engineer. Work always had a knack for getting in the way of their time together.

"Are you glad to see me, or glad to see that your bet is still in effect?" The quip caught Opal off guard and she began to stutter and blush. "Opal, relax. I was just playing. I just had to give you shit to be fair to the idiots." Asami points to Iroh and Kuvira. Iroh places his hand over her chest like he's been stabbed. Kuvira just flicks her off.

"I take offense!"

"Shut up, Drama King." Kuvira drawls. The alcohol is clearly having an effect on her already.

As Asami and Opal slide into the booth, Asami leans over to whisper in Opal's ear. "How much has she had? I know it's been a stressful week but I am not babysitting again."

"She's fine, 'Sami. We got to the club about an hour ago, and she got turned down by some chick; I guess she taking it a little hard. She'll be fine after we start dancing." Opal waves off Asami's concerns.

"Wow, Kuv got turned down?"

"I know, right. At least you missed her rant about how the chick has no idea what she's missing."

"I mean she really doesn't," Asami blushes at her statement but cannot help but let it slip out.

Opal gags. "Please don't remind me how the two of you have slept together."

"It was college; I was figuring things out," Asami defends. While Asami and Kuvira had long ago decided to just be friends, but that did not mean Asami forgot about her late-night activities with the hardened woman. Kuvira was an excellent lover and Asami had to thank her for much of her education when it came to satisfying ladies.

"Still gross," Opal groaned as she raised her glass to her lips. The beverage looked unassuming but Opal instantly winced as soon as it came into contact with her lips. "Fuck, why is this so strong?"

In response Asami sipped her drink. "Yea, this is beyond strong."

"It's the 151." A slick grin spreads across Kuvira's face; Iroh rolls his eyes.

"The best way to drink it is to just chug it. Make it a competition," Iroh explains. This causes a lightbulb to go off in Asami's head. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe it was her need but she decided to offer an idea.

"If I win all bets are off. I get to just dance with someone instead of being pressured by you jerks."

"And if you lose?" Opal asks, she has an uneasy feeling about this.

"I get to pick who you try, and I emphasis the try, to seduce." Kuvira wears a shit-eatting grin which bring out Asami's competitive spirit even more. Asami hates when people underestimate her.

"Kuv, no. We all know you're going to pick someone nasty," Iroh inputs obviously trying to defuse the situation.

"No I'm not, unlike you I have taste." Iroh frowns. "If I win you have to go after the girl that turned me down. She was like a 10, ask Opal," Kuvira exclaims.

"The girl was gorgeous. Tan skin, crystal blue eyes, short styled hair, and she was absolutely ripped," Opal reluctantly agrees.

She lifts her drink. "Are you ready, Princess?"

"You're on." Asami raises her glass as well, toasting Kuvira. "Ready….Go!" The pair drink as quickly as possible, but it was clear pretty quickly that Asami was no competition. Kuvira only need 9 seconds to drain the dangerous concoction, whereas Asami needed 15. The burn wasn't lessened by the speed either. Asami could feel it creep from her throat to the pits of her stomach. Instantly her head felt a little bit fuzzier.

"Dammit," Opal sighs as she rubs her forehead. She knew this was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
